Activities in the Developmental Core are intended to establish needed resources with respect to infrastructure, faculty specialties, and scientific collaboration between the two collaborating institutions. To accomplish this goal, funds are requested for pilot projects to establish areas of research interest between faculty at the UOG and CRCH that provide mutual research benefits to both faculty at the minority partner as well as at the CRCH, while enhancing the research capabilities at the UOG in areas of concern to the underserved minority population of Guam. Funds are also requested to support an education and training program to enhance the number of underserved minorities of Pacific Island ancestry who obtain M.S. and Ph.D. degrees and training in cancer-related fields. Funds are requested for the support of videoconference facilities at both institutions to maintain a means of cost-effective communication between the two partner institutions. In addition funds are requested to enhance the infrastructure of the UOG through the development of a research-oriented tumor registry in Guam. This facility is deemed essential to the future development of effective research collaborations in the fields of epidemiology, social and clinical sciences, and for fully identifying the extent of minority-related disparities in cancer incidence, mortality, and morbidity. Future recruitments at the University of Guam will be expected to account for cancer research needs and will be supplemented with funds provided from the planning grant to ensure continued development of the cancer research partnership planning process.